


Mean Girls Get Punished

by Carmilla Tops (zistysfosgerald)



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Because she was mean to Danny, Bottom Carmilla Karnstein, Don't Mess with Danny, F/F, Fingerfucking, Laura punishes Carmilla, Light Dom/sub, Oral Sex, Spanking, Top Laura Hollis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-08
Updated: 2015-06-08
Packaged: 2018-04-03 12:00:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4100197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zistysfosgerald/pseuds/Carmilla%20Tops
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>1 of 100<br/>bottom!Carmilla / top!Laura<br/>kink:spanking / punishment</p><p>Carmilla liked being a bottom when it came to this... but she'd never admit it to anyone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mean Girls Get Punished

"So, I've heard from Danny that you were being rude to her... is that true, Carm?" Laura asked, pacing back and forth, waiting for an answer.

"But sh--" Carmilla tried reasoning, but Laura wasn't having it.

"No 'buts'! I want to know the truth now," Laura snapped, and Carmilla gulped.

The century old vampire knew she was in for it, but she didn't care. She secretly loved this side of Laura; it was definitely a turn on.

"Yes, Lau-- mistress... I'm really sorry for being mean to your best friend. Will you forgive me?" Carmilla asked, not even bothering to hide her submissive side. She didn't want Laura to be mad at her, so she decided to not be mouthy today.

"Hm, I think you're going to have to earn it, so strip." Laura commanded, and Carmilla nodded before taking off her shirt.  
Stripping all of her clothes off, Carmilla looked Laura in the eye. Once finished, Laura pulled her over her knees and Carmilla knew what was coming.

"You're going to count these out for me until we get to fifteen. You mess up, we start the counting over. Got it?" Laura asked.

"Yes, mistress," with that, Laura raised her hand and brought it down hard against Carmilla's right ass cheek.

"One, may I have another?" Carmilla asked, and that made Laura smirk.

"Ask again, and we're going to go up to twenty. Do you understand, Carmilla?" Laura asked.

"Yes, mistress. I understand," Carmilla stated, earning a gentle, teasing touch to her aching pussy.

Biting her lip, Carmilla fought hard to hold back her desperate moan. Only because she knew that Laura wouldn't be happy if she made a noise. Usually, Laura wouldn't top, but whenever she topped Carmilla never complained.

Bringing her hand down in a violent motion, Carmilla squealed out a 'two'. She wasn't expecting that one, but again, she wasn't about to complain. One thing Laura hated was complaining, she would not tolerate it. Crashing down a few more times, and they were already at nine spanks. Carmilla had tears in her eyes, but she wouldn't allow Laura to stop. She wanted to finish the spanking.

"You're doing a good job, Carm... since you didn't whine or anything, we're going to do two more. Then I'll pleasure you, understood?" Laura asked.

"Yes, mistress," Carmilla moaned as she prepared to spank Carmilla again."Ten," Carmilla moaned from the pain, and Laura smiled before raising her hand again.

"El-eleven!" Carmilla gasped, and Laura began to rub her ass."It's okay, baby, we're done now!" Laura smiled, and Carmilla got up off of Laura's lap. She didn't want to cry, but she felt the need to.

Laura smiled before pulling her shirt off, and Carmilla couldn't help but lick her lips. She wanted to pleasure Laura, and Laura knew she did.

"Mistress, may I lick your pussy?" Carmilla asked shyly, and Laura smirked.

"Yes you may, but first, I'm going to lick your's, baby." Laura said as she pushed Carmilla onto the bed lightly. Spreading Carmilla's legs as wide as they could without hurting her, Laura started to plant light kisses on her inner thigh. Slowly making her way to the other side, Laura ran her tongue over Carmilla's clit as light as she could. She shivered before Laura made it to her left thigh. Kissing it before blowing gently on Carmilla's wet cunt.

"Please, Laura," Carmilla begged, soon realizing she didn't call Laura 'mistress'. Laura only smirked before raising her hand up to smack Carmilla's thigh. Instead, she got another idea, and that was to slap her pussy.Bringing her hand down as fast as she could, Carmilla let out a loud yelp. After Laura knew the pain subsided, she began rubbing Carmilla's clit with the pad of her thumb as hard as she could.

"Sh-- fuck!" Carmilla bucked her hips into Laura's thumb. Earning a gentle kiss on her pussy, Carmilla felt as if she was going to explode because of the torture. Ignoring 

Carmilla's whines, Laura bobbed her head down as she started to slowly tongue fuck her.

"You like that, you filthy slut? My filthy little slut," Laura smirked as she increased her pace.

"Y-yes mistress, I love it!" Carmilla screamed out in pleasure, and Laura slipped her middle finger into her pussy.

"Tell me how much you like it, or I'll stop right now!" Laura demanded, and Carmilla gulped as she started forming words in her mind.

"I love it so much, mistress, please one more finger," Carmilla begged, and Laura was happy to give her what she wanted.

Carmilla felt close, and Laura could tell as an her walls clenched down on her fingers. Pulling her fingers in and out at a fast motion, Laura knew her girlfriend was going to come, and she just had to punish her some more.Pulling them out completely, Laura started to seductively lick her fingers clean, and Carmilla gasped at the lack of contact. She was on the verge of an orgasm, but deep down she knew it was too good to be true.

"Now, you're going to lick my pussy until I come, then you get to come. Do you understand me, slut?" Laura asked, but Carmilla didn't answer.

"Bitch, did I stutter?" Laura snapped as she gave Carmilla a smack on her swollen pussy.

"No mistress, and I understand," Carmilla got off the bed, and onto her knees.

"Good, now take off my pants and panties like a good slut," Laura instructed, and Carmilla did just that.

Once Carmilla had gotten them off, she got to work right away. Licking her pussy hard and fast, she didn't even think of breathing. All she wanted to do was to come and please Laura.

"F-fuck, you're such a good slut, aren't you?" Laura asked, and Carmilla stopped to smirk.

"Yes, mistress... I'm your good slut," Carmilla moaned before going back to eating Laura's pussy.

"F-fuck, I'm so close, don't you fucking stop!" Laura screamed as Carmilla sucked on her clit as hard as she could without hurting her pussy.

"Fuck!" she screamed again, and this time she finally hit her orgasm.

Letting Carmilla clean up the mess she made, she sat up. Quick to push her off, Laura stood up and pulled Carmilla on the bed.

"I'm going to finger your tight pussy, you'd like that wouldn't you?" Laura asked before slapping Carmilla's ass.

"Yes, mistress. I would like that a lot," Carmilla admitted, and Laura got to work on her clit.

Rubbing it as hard as she could, Laura slipped in a finger. Carmilla was still so close to her orgasm, and she wanted more.

"Fuck, you're so tight!" Laura moaned as she sped up.

"Please, may I come, mistress?" Carmilla asked.

"Of course, come now." Laura commanded, and that was exactly what Carmilla did.

"Fuck!" Carmilla moaned as she finally reached het orgasm.

Pulling her fingers out, Laura licked them clean before lying next to Carmilla.

"I'm sorry for being mean to Danny, Laura..." Carmilla trailed off, and Laura smiled before kissing her forehead.

"It's okay, but next time I'm going to spank your ass thirty times. Got it?"

"Got it!"


End file.
